Bucky
|enemies = Butch, Armando, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir|likes = Eating wood, succeeding, his family and friends, video games, music, Matthew, ice cream, sports|dislikes = Failure, Rodney's arrogance, Armando's insults, loud noises|powers = Fast chopper|weapons = Teeth|fate = Continues to live happily with his family and friends in Maine}}'''Bucky '''is one of the major characters in the Black Lion franchise. Shy and timid, he is the second-born son of Baxter and Bency, the younger brother of Rodney and the best friend of MJ, Leon and the legendary Black Lion. Background Bucky was born two years after Rodney was born. He lived in a small house in downtown Portland. At the age of 4, Bucky started his first day of preschool, where he met MJ and Leon. They initiated a long-lasting friendship after playing hide and seek at their houses. As Bucky grew into a teenager, he started high school. Along with MJ and Leon, Bucky became one of the main targets of the school bully, Butch. Since Bucky was extremely shy and can be scared easily, Butch enjoyed torturing the beaver and his friends. After he told his parents about the bully's mean and cruel pranks, they suggested that Bucky take a karate class to help have a stronger confidence. One day, when Bucky was walking to his next class, he saw a sign-up sheet for a tree-chopping contest. He realized that he can win the trophy with his fast chopping ability. However, Armando entered the contest and was playing to use one of his inventions to help win the cash prize. Willing to prove Armando wrong, he acquired help from Matthew Wooten, who had an ancestor who was a champion tree chopper. Matthew kindly agreed to help Bucky win the competition. After school, the teenagers began training for the competition. The way that Gaspard trained Bucky was by letting him chop through firewood and track his time with a stopwatch. For the first couple of hours, Bucky made excellent progress and the teenagers had full confidence that they would defeat Armando and win the trophy. Just as the gang were going to Iggy's Ice Cream Shop for a break, they were approached by Armando, who revealed to the teenagers that his hand-made power saw can go faster than any wood-eating animal (especially beavers). As Armando left to brag about his inventions to the other scientists, a heartbroken Bucky walked back to his house after telling Matthew that he lost his appetite. Feeling sympathy, Matthew goes back to Bucky's house to comfort him. Bucky asks Matthew, what will happen if loses as the competition. Matthew tells Bucky that if loses the competition, he can do better the next time because there's a benefit to failing. You get to learn from your mistakes. Those wise words inspired Bucky to not give up and to do his best at the competition, the next day. Until 9 P.M. at night, Bucky trained and trained until he finally fell asleep. At the competition in the forest, the next day, Bucky and Armando were the last contestants to start. The two rivals started and the more wood that Bucky ate, the more pain he felt in his teeth. Once the bell dinged, Bucky was half way injured. Bucky chopped down 52.9 pieces of wood and Armando chopped 53.2 pieces of wood. Just as a sad Bucky was about to return home to his home after thinking, he failed, the judge discovered the last tree that Bucky chopped down was a giant sequoia which had a diameter of 20-26 feet. When added together, it's a total of 72.9 pieces of wood. Bucky won the cash money and decided to spend the money on a nice vacation to New York City with his family and he invited Matthew on the trip, for helping him win the competition. Personality Just like regular beavers, Bucky is shown to be very hard-working, detailed and mainly focused on getting his work done. He is extremely shy and jumpy, he doesn't like loud noises, people sneaking up on him and scaring him. He inherited his father's nervous behavior and love for wood. Since Bucky is a beaver and since they're busy animals, he knows when to let loose and have fun. He enjoys playing video games, listening music, eating music and going on adventures with Matthew. On his first day of high school, Bucky had a low self-esteem and was afraid to stand up to bullies. He still retained his self-independence because when he was the butt of Butch's jokes, he ignored the cruel bully's prank and didn't respond to it in a way that the bully would know that he has go to Bucky. Bucky is afraid of asking for help until his friends or family notice that something is wrong. After taking a karate class, Bucky now knows when to ask for help when he's in distress. Bucky is afraid of letting his family and friends down. Bucky can sometimes have a strained relationship with his older brother, Rodney who has a violent temper. He doesn't try to upset or embarrass him, he just wants someone to talk to. When Rodney doesn't serve as an anti-hero, he poses as a loving and supportive brotherly figure. Physical appearance Bucky is a slender and slightly muscular beaver with purple fur. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Bucky is seen at the talent show at the beginning of the film. After the talent show, he bids Matthew a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Bucky isn't seen again until the ending of the film. He helps Matthew remodel the castle after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with his family. The North Wooten Bucky is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He is seen later in the film when he helps Matthew defeat Whiskers by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Bucky isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is playing different arcade games with his family and friends. The Black Lion Bucky serves as one of the major characters in the cartoon series. Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Athletes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Forest animals Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Nephews Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists